


【SD花流．生活系列之十三】第一次（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [13]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十三】第一次（文：十甫）

 

“狐狸……睡着了吗？”

随着声音沉落，裸露的肩上、后颈即被印下无数个碎吻，而环在流川胸前的手也不规矩地游移着。

流川一把抓住樱木的手，然后转过身来，对着他的眼睛问，“干嘛！”声音有一点沙哑。

樱木讪讪地答，“没什么……”然而，却伸手在流川的背部一按，让他裸露的胸膛紧贴着同样裸露的自己。

脸，在流川的额前微微磨蹭着，还不时亲吻他的额、他的头、他的发；搂紧流川的手也没闲着，在他的背部，轻划，忽左忽右，越游越下……

突然，左肩一痛，樱木忍不住轻“哼”了一下，接着身体就被推了一下，原本侧躺即刻变成仰躺。随即，感觉身上一重，流川整个人已趴在他的身上，并微昂着头看着他。

见他在黑暗中仍显得亮晶晶的黑眸，有一点促狭的味道。

搁在他胸前的双手，也学着他之前的动作，慢慢地游移着……

被流川掌心摩挲过的地方，犹如燎过平原的星星之火，所经过之处即留下燃烧的轨迹。

倏地，流川低下头，用牙齿啃咬着樱木的胸膛，舌头也不安份地在啃咬过的地方轻轻地舔着，划着圈，忽左忽右，逗弄着樱木胸前的两点。

樱木双手反枕在头下，让流川对他为所欲为。他表面看似毫无动静，然而内心那本来就热着的一点，此刻，一点一滴地更炙热起来。

他感到喉咙干燥、嘴唇干裂，于是伸舌舔了舔唇，哑着嗓着说道，“你玩够了没有？”呼吸变得急促起来。

流川双手撑在樱木的身体两旁，支起了自己的上半身，俯视着樱木。

只见他的头，一点一点地低下……

樱木也合作地仰起头，准备迎接流川主动的吻。

然而，左肩又再次痛了起来……

原来流川在他的左肩那已癒合的伤口处咬了一口。

樱木低吼了一声，一翻身，将流川死死地压在身下。

他用危险的目光直透流川的黑眸，“我要报仇了，你觉悟吧！”

双手随即固定流川的头，一低头，将唇重重地压在他的唇上，疯狂地吮吸。

舌头，轻而易举就顶开了流川的唇，深入。

与流川的滑舌纠缠的同时，樱木的胸膛、小腹、大腿、小腿……每一处都与流川的胸膛、小腹、大腿、小腿的每一寸肌肤相互摩擦着。

室内的温度顿时上涨到沸点。

樱木反手握着流川不断在自己臀部施压的手，离开流川的唇，微喘着气说，“别急……”随即吻向流川的颈，并且吮吸起来。

手放开了流川的手后，就直接覆上流川胸前的红点，使劲地搓揉，惹得身下的流川不住地轻颤着。

不知不觉，流川的双手双腿已攀着樱木的颈、背……

“……嘬…狐狸……我们多久没做了……”樱木在流川的小腹上吻得“嘬嘬”作响，手则在流川大腿内侧向上爬划……

流川抿紧了嘴，不答。

呼吸变得越来越急促。

全身的注意力已集中在下腹上……

“……呣…嘬……好像有三个月……嘬……”

混蛋！不是才做了吗……哈……哈……

混蛋……哈…

流川微拱起腰，向后仰头喘气……

摊开的双手，不断拉扯着床单，很紧，有些发痛。

然而，在下腹肆虐的人却继续着他的报复行动。

混蛋……哈……

“要做就快点！”

沙哑的吼声，不见愤怒，反显情欲难耐。

樱木嘴角高高扬起，笑得有一点狡猾。

吻，开始由下而上。

直到由伏变成俯视姿势时，流川本来清亮的眼睛已濛上一层水气了。

唇，轻点了一下流川微启的唇，有点戏弄的意味，却带有更多的挑逗。

下一刻，颈就被勾着，流川的唇也自动贴了上来。

只有在这个时候，樱木觉得流川其实与自己的本质是一样的，都是经不起对方的挑逗，虽然看起来有一点冷感。

再次疯狂缠吻。

然而，很快就分开，只听流川在耳边低声呢喃，“快点……”

樱木闲着的唇，转贴上流川的耳朵，边啃咬他耳垂边答，“再等一下……”

倏地，樱木被推开，力度很猛，差点就滚下床了。

却见流川侧转身体，背向他，并拉起了被盖住自己。

混蛋！

流川心里咬牙暗骂樱木。

刚才的激烈过后，自己好不容易才平伏了情绪，他又来撩拨自己。待有反应了，却……死白痴！混蛋！自受伤后，都两个月没做了……混蛋！

突然，被被扯掉，身体被扳平，腿被张开……

腰倏地被抬起的那一刻，体内充盈的感觉又席捲而来。

然而，由于被突然强硬进入，伴随着充盈感的是摩擦的痛楚感。

这种突然而来的痛楚，让流川忍不住“啊”了一声。

这一声轻呼，听在樱木耳裡却如雷响，震得他的心忍不住狂跳。

本来还在犹豫着要不要继续，因为没经过充份湿润，怕伤了他。

可是，要命的一声……

身体也不自禁地的激烈律动起来。

“……狐狸……好性感……”

用臂弯抬高流川的双膝，更加深入……

樱木的猛、樱木的狠，让流川彷如在激浪中飘盪的一条船，随着浪高而飘，随着浪低而沉……被荡漾得兴奋，被撞击得痛快……

是呀……是痛……快……

是痛后而感到快感……

痛…快…死了……

好像回到第一次……

好像回到与白痴的第一次……

……

……

“白痴！开门！”流川不耐地敲着樱木的房门。

真不明白这白痴最近发了什么疯，下班回来吃过晚饭后就躲进房间。起初他还不以为然，然而次数多了，心中累积已久的疑惑就在瞬间无限量扩大。

他皱了皱眉头，难道是因为……

改敲为拍，很猛，“开门！你在里面干什么？！”

良久，才听到一声回答，“没……干什么……”

怎么声音听来那么累？还喘着气……

再次大拍。

“快点开门！再不开，我撞进去了！”

“……狐狸！你走开啦！”樱木在房里吼道。

果然，猜测对了……

流川心中一阵黯然，与白痴的同居生活，才刚开始就要结束了……

才三个月……

等了五年才换来三个月……

自己为了他放弃了NBA的篮球生涯却只换来三个月的共处！

回想与他相处的三个月里，不是吵嘴就是打架……可是，感觉很甜蜜……而且忍不住亲嘴。一次又一次的吵嘴打架过后，最后总是抱在一起亲嘴。由手脚搏斗换成口舌缠斗，身心无比舒畅，恨不得将白痴吞下肚，也恨不得自己被他吻咬死……

可是后来却越来越不满足，而白痴却在此时躲着他，让他想吵嘴打架亲吻也没有对手了。

“我明白了……我可以搬走，你给我时间。”流川深呼吸了一下，终于忍住心痛将话说出口了。

当他欲转身回房的时候，门，被急促拉开。

门内，是赤裸着上身、下围浴巾的樱木。

“你在说什么？要搬走？”声音有一点气急败坏。

流川凝望着他，一瞬间有一点迷惑，又有一点不捨。

他的紧张表情让自己鼓起的决断念头动摇了。

很快的，他又恢复以往的冷漠，“你不习惯与人同住吧，我成全你。”转身就走。

然而，他高傲的背却被一个人从后紧抱着。

身体被迅速转回来，吻，如狂风暴雨般落在脸上、唇上、颈上。

紧拥着自己的双手，已很不安份地伸进自己的衣服、裤内，抚、弄、搓、揉……

耳中听到樱木一反常态的沙哑嗓子念道，“我要你，狐狸……想抱你…想抱你，想得快疯了……”

自从流川回国后，他就想抱他了。可是，一想到他才刚回到自己身边，无论是时差、气候、环境以及……人，都得花时间适应，他就不得不压抑自己的欲望。

他想他，五年了。

从他去美国告白回来，没有一晚，他无不幻想着抱他的情景。

有时想得狂了，便自己解决算了。

幸好，他的工作是极之消耗体力的。无穷无尽的特训，总算将他过于旺盛的精力消磨了一些，也让他熬到他归来的日子。

当真人站在眼前，他反而有一点胆怯了。虽然幻想过各种情景，但毕竟梦与现实还是有距离的。

在梦中，他可以以一个眼神、一个拥抱就得逞了；然而现实中，他却不敢伸手。每当两人吵架后亲吻的时候，他总想就这么将他推倒算了。可是唇上那股抗衡力量，让他了解，他的对手不会轻易就范……

欲望，一天比一天更盛。

无从发洩。

还是自己解决。

有时候，他也为自己的胆怯感到可笑。他樱木花道何时变得如此鼠胆，这只不过是要与不要的问题。要就推到，不要就拉到……怎么搞到自己怕了流川枫似的，还常常躲着他……真逊！肯定让他臭狐狸看不起了，瞧他最近望自己的眼神，好像有一点不屑呢！

……

……“……狐狸……我要抱你……”樱木在流川耳边呢喃。已溜滑进流川裤内的手，使劲地扭揉着……

“啊……”一声轻呼，发自流川的喉咙。

「好性感……」樱木顿时感到口干舌燥，伸手按紧流川的头，吻住他的唇，吮吸他口中的甘液，以滋润自己的唇舌。

倏地，樱木被狠狠推开。

在迷惘之下，竟看见眼前的流川，将自己身上的衣物一件一件地脱下，扔在地上。

不一会，就只脱剩一件内裤。

他，用眼睛盯着樱木，彷佛是一只在捕猎的豹子，正一步一步地靠近他的猎物。

樱木不由自主地后退。

突然，流川开口说话，“想抱我？为什么还不动手？”

樱木愣了一下。

然而就这么一愣，他下一刻已仰倒在身后的床上。

身上，有一个人压了上来。

他俯视着他，略牵了牵嘴角，“让我来教你怎么抱吧，白痴！”

“你懂？”

“当然！”声音斩钉截铁。

樱木横眉一竖，倏地将流川按在胸前，一个翻身，已将流川反压身下。

“你懂？”樱木望着流川的眼睛问道。

流川扬了扬眉，“当然！”说着，还想翻身。

樱木使劲将挣扎的流川固定，再次问道，“你懂？你真的懂？”

“是！电视……”

然而，话还没说完，樱木已狠狠地封住流川的嘴。

手也用力扯下流川的内裤。

当流川全身赤裸的时候，樱木的唇也离开了流川。

只见他狡猾地咧嘴一笑，“电视？敢耍我……”

然而，就在稍微放松的时候，又被翻到了。

只见流川扬起胜利的唇线。

樱木不服输，想故技重施。

但是，流川早已有了防备，无论他怎么使劲，流川还是压在他的身上，纹风不动。

流川的唇线更明显了。

“狐狸好性感……”一只手，抚上他的脸，拇指抚着他的嘴角。

那一声讚叹，如述如慕，流川心中不禁一荡。

当回过神时，樱木已在他身上。

流川不禁有气。

再次欲反败为胜。

两个人，一般心思，不断在不宽敞的单人床上翻滚。

最终，樱木凭着比流川强健的优势，将流川固定在身下。

眼看着流川大口大口地喘气，虽然一脸不服气，但却停止了挣扎。

重叠的身躯，静止的时刻，只感到彼此的欲望在濒临奔放。

在翻滚挣扎的时候，唯一横隔在他们之中的，是樱木围在下身的浴巾，如今早已掉落。

再也没有一丝隔阂的他们，此刻坦承相对。

接着，两人很有默契地同时动了起来。

纠缠的手脚，摩擦的身躯，激吻的双唇……

“啊……”

彷如被人从腿部撕裂的痛楚，让流川在樱木倏地进入的时候，不禁地呼叫了一声。

然而，倔强的他、不愿示弱的他，即使在力气上输了给白痴，他也不会俯首称臣。那一声过后，他就抿紧了嘴，咬牙承受樱木给予他的撕裂痛感。

不是不曾想过被抱的后果，只是没想到是如此钻心的疼。

电视上都是骗人的……混蛋！痛死了……

曾经不经意在电视上看到真人示范，淫秽的叫声让流川的心不禁荡漾。

接着，混身发热。

他想他的白痴了。

想他的吻，想他的体温……

虽然他们在美国只有匆匆一聚，但白痴的吻，白痴的体温，都烙在他的身上，抹不去，浇不熄。

无数个夜晚，无端失眠，只因思念太深。

也曾幻想过抱他，但总是模模糊糊的，很不真实。

唯有更努力练球，把过余的精力发洩。

待NBA之梦终变事实后，突然发觉，即使多么的成功，若没有人在身边分享成功的果实，得到的还是寂寞。

于是，他迅速做了决定──回到有樱木的国度，回到有白痴的城市。

终于回来了。

终于同一屋簷下了。

可是……

还是不满足。

心好像有一个缺口待填补。

于是，与樱木的吵闹、打架，一次比一次凶；随之而来的紧拥、亲吻却又一回比一回更烈。

然而，心的缺口似乎更大了。

他知道，他必须用他的白痴来填补。

正打算行动的时候，樱木却无声无息地远离。

躲着他的樱木，让流川生气，暗暗抓狂。他决不允许属于他的白痴逃离他。

可是，当听到樱木隔着房门对他吼道：“你走开啦！”时，心受伤了。高傲的他，岂会求他人对他施捨感情？

“我要你，狐狸……想抱你…想抱你，想得快疯了……”

就这么一句“要你”、“抱你”，流川不想离开了，因为，他也“要他”，也想“抱他”。

滑进衣裤内胡摸乱揉的手，让他的体温倏地飙升，即时将心中的缺口冲得溃烂。

禁不住发自内心的呻呤，也难抵肌肤相贴的诱惑，他要抱他！

然而，被抱的……却是自己……

痛～

输了……

不！即使再痛，也决不认输！

一反默默承受，流川强忍痛楚，紧拥樱木，催促他的动作。

狠劲的冲击，连绵不断。

流川痛得几乎停止了呼吸，停止了思想。

无意识地伸手扫落了床边矮几上置放的事物……

杂物掉地的“叽咛匡啷”声，都不及闹钟的铃声响亮。

那铃声，彷佛打破了流川内心因极度疼痛而自行打造的无声、隔绝世界。

他听到樱木的喘气声了，听似熟悉复又陌生，但却让他的心荡漾不已；接着，他也听到自己的呻吟声了，发自喉咙的轻吟，听在耳里，哑不成调……突然惊觉，一点都不像自己的声音……

渐渐地，喘气声、呻吟声交融在一起，和谐呼应，缠绵不已。

此时，流川在疼痛之余，油然而生一种快感，刺激着他的兴奋神经。

原来当疼痛感超越了痛神经系统的负荷后，神经就会变得麻木，然后产生兴奋激素，让人疼得痛快，痛而快之。

“啊…哈…哈…”流川禁不住呻吟出声。

“…很性感……狐狸……太性感了……”樱木低头封住流川的嘴巴，将他的呻吟声吞进肚里。

他的声音，深深激荡着他的心。纵使已将流川吻住，即使已深入他的体内，樱木也觉得不够……他恨不得将流川吞下肚子或者贯穿他的身体。

五年了。他将他对他积存了五年的欲望，大胆地发洩。

最后一个猛烈的冲击动作，他在他的声音迴盪在室内的同时，累得俯趴在他的身上，气喘如牛。

才一会儿，他的吻又细碎地落在他的脸上。

边吻边舔着他脸上的汗粒，略觉咸味。

他伸手轻轻地将他额前的头发向后扫去，吻，一下一下地落在他的额上。

“狐狸，很累吗？”他轻声问道。

“……”

“……还是你还没爽够？”樱木听流川不答，坏坏地笑了起来。

手也伸到他的腹下，握着。

“你刚才好像没洩呢……我来帮你……”说着，手上也使起劲来。

流川倏地挺高了腰，略弓起了身体，头向后仰着喘气，“……混蛋……”

几经折腾，累垮了。

终于平静下来后，身体某处的疼痛讯号，让流川考虑着，第二天是否该趬掉国家篮球队的第二次集训。

“狐狸，你明天有集训对吧？我竟忘了……你累不累？”

“……嗯…”

“身体黏黏的，很不舒服……我们一起冲澡去，走！”

“……”

“狐狸……”

“……你自己去吧，我累。”

“你真是太懒了！”樱木说着，举起手，带点惩罚性地拍了流川的臀部一下。

流川捲缩了一下身体。

「死白痴！痛死了……」流川在心里狠骂。

虽然樱木打得很轻，但拍在那个部位，流川实在吃不消了。他就是为了减轻疼痛才俯趴着睡的……「死白痴！」流川再次暗骂。

突然，房间裡的灯亮起来了。

光线刺眼，流川即刻眯上眼睛。待适应后，再度睁开时，却看见樱木睁大双眼、张大嘴巴，一副惊吓过度的表情。

随着他的眼光望去，触目的是床单上的一大滩血渍，红得刺眼。

樱木蹲了下来，拉着他的手握着，看着他的眼睛问，“我弄痛你了吗？”

流川静静地望着樱木半晌，把头埋在枕头上，闷声说道，“下次记得用润滑油，笨蛋！”

感到樱木的手轻轻地在自己的腰部按摩着，唇则不断地亲着自己的后颈，流川舒服地睡着了。

那次以后，樱木就不曾对流川“硬来”。

……

……可是，不知道为什么，今晚樱木会突然对他使“硬”。久违的痛感席捲着身心，却让他兴奋得无以复加。

他狠抱着樱木，身体随着他的冲刺而律动。

然而却感到不满足。

他张口啃咬樱木的左肩……

彷佛得到流川的讯号似的，樱木将流川的腿抬得更高，更疯狂地冲击。

当两具因过度运动而兴奋、发热的身躯再次静止的时候，房内迴响着的除了喘气声外，也弥漫着浓郁的情欲空气，久久未曾散去。

……“狐狸……”

“……”

“狐狸！”

“……嗯？”

“……我觉得很兴奋哩……很奇怪……好像回到跟你…第一次的时候……”

流川张开眼睛看着樱木。

尽管在暗处，他深邃的目光仍然直透他的眼底。

伸手抚上他的脸，“我也是。”

樱木握着流川抚在脸上的手，趋嘴吻了他的掌心一下，即将流川拉过来，紧拥在胸前。

听着樱木渐趋正常规律的心跳声，流川突然觉得很安心。

“我刚才有弄痛你吗？”

“……没有。”

“对不起……”

流川抬头望着樱木，“为了什么？”声音带有一点危险味道。

樱木将流川的头重新按回胸前，“很多……譬如说，第一次弄痛了你，我一直都想对你说这句话。”

“不必！”流川挣扎欲推开樱木。

樱木连忙手脚併用，将他圈得更紧。“还有就是，我常受伤，让你担心了……以及……那一次……呣……小三那一次问我们的话，你还记得吗？”

「当然记得，那个混蛋！」流川一听到三井的名字心里就有点不爽。那个傢伙，在两个月前突然出现在他们的家，在寄住的期间，不但打扰了他与白痴的生活，还无端问起看男人看女人的问题，害他与樱木差点闹生分了。可是，尽管心里不爽快，三井始终是他的学长，流川还是尽量忘记那件不愉快的事。但就在记忆有一点淡化的时候，樱木却又再次勾起他不愉快的心情。于是，他闷声地“哼”了一声。

“我那时真的有一点迷惑……我到底怎么看你的？我到底有没有认真看过你？……我到底还看不看女人？还会不会看其他男人？后来……嗯……你大概不知道，我受伤昏迷的时候……一直都只看见你的脸……我终于知道，一直以来，我都只想看着你，只看着你……”樱木在流川的头顶吻了一下。

“……嗯。”流川应了一声，伸手环紧了樱木的腰。

“你呢？你是不是也只看着我？是不是，嗯？狐狸……”樱木低头再亲了一下。

“……有什么好看！哼！”

“你……”

“别吵。我要睡觉。”流川挣脱了樱木的手，翻了一个身，背向他。

可是，却又被重新拉进一个温热的怀里。

有一点冰凉的背，紧贴着樱木温暖、结实的胸，流川安心地闭上眼睛。

过了一会儿，“狐狸……你是不是也看着我？”

有完没完？那个白痴还在磨着这个问题？

流川假装睡着，不理樱木，可是心中却早已回答了，「我从没看过别人，白痴！」


End file.
